The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (video game)
}} |genre = Action-adventure |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |platforms = PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Wii, Windows, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS }} The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian is an action-adventure video game developed by Traveller's Tales to coincide with the theatrical release of the film of the same name. The game was announced at E3 2007. It was released for the Nintendo DS, Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, Wii, Microsoft Windows and PlayStation 3 on 15 May in North America to mixed reception. The DS version was also the first game to implement Disney's DGamer online chat service. A significant feature has William Moseley, Skandar Keynes, Anna Popplewell, Georgie Henley, Ben Barnes, Vincent Grass, Peter Dinklage, and Cornell S. John reprising their roles from the film. Plot One year has passed in our world since the first adventure ended, but in Narnia, almost 1300 years have passed. The villainous King Miraz prevents the rightful heir, his young nephew, Prince Caspian, from ruling the land of Narnia. Caspian uses Susan's magic horn that was left in Narnia to summon the four Pevensies and a small army of Old Narnians to help him reclaim his rightful throne, and find Aslan. Puzzles need to be solved to progress through the game and unlock bonus material. Featuring 20 playable characters, of which 4 are available in each level, each character uses different weapons and abilities. These Include: The Pevensie children, Prince Caspian, Glenstorm, Trumpkin, Dr. Cornelius, Reepicheep, Giant Wimbleweather, Tyrus the Satyr, and Asterius the Minotaur. In addition to these, several unnamed characters are also playable, including Trees, Fauns, Centaurs, Gryphons and horses can also be controlled after they have been mounted by the player's character. Bonus material is, however, primarily unlocked by opening Treasure Chests, which require a certain number of keys to be opened.http://guides.ign.com/guides/950658/ Development Walt Disney Pictures recorded one exclusive scene for the game that does not appear in the motion picture. The bonus scene depicts Cornelius telling Caspian about the Pevensies, the Narnians and the war. Reception | GI_PS3 = 6.25/10 | GI_X360 = 6.25/10 | GamePro_DS = | GSpot_DS = 4/10 | GSpot_PC = 6/10 | GSpot_PS3 = 5.5/10 | GSpot_X360 = 5.5/10 | GameZone_DS = 6.5/10 | GameZone_PS3 = 6.2/10 | GameZone_X360 = 5.8/10 | IGN_DS = 7/10 | IGN_PC = 6.3/10 | IGN_PS2 = 6.3/10 | IGN_PS3 = 6.3/10 | IGN_X360 = 6.3/10 | IGN_WII = 6.3/10 | ONM_DS = 55% | OXM_X360 = 5.5/10 | PSM_PS3 = | VG_PS2 = 8/10 | VG_PS3 = 8/10 | VG_X360 = 8/10 | VG_WII = 8/10 | GR_DS = 52.22% | GR_PC = 60% | GR_PS2 = 75% | GR_PS3 = 59.12% | GR_X360 = 61.78% | GR_WII = 68.75% | MC_DS = 54/100 | MC_PC = 53/100 | MC_PS2 = 67/100 | MC_PS3 = 56/100 | MC_X360 = 56/100 | MC_WII = 63/100 }} The game was met with average to mixed reviews upon release. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 52.22% and 54 out of 100 for the DS version; 60% and 53 out of 100 for the PC version; 75% and 67 out of 100 for the PlayStation 2 version; 59.12% and 56 out of 100 for the PlayStation 3 version; 61.78% and 56 out of 100 for the Xbox 360 version; and 68.75% and 63 out of 100 for the Wii version. References External links * Official site * * * Category:2008 video games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Cooperative video games Category:Disney video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Network games Prince Caspian Category:Traveller's Tales games Category:Video games based on films Category:Video games scored by David Whittaker Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Wii games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games